Ever together?
by Lil' Bodor
Summary: D/N - daine's 17th birthday comes along and her and numair still havent told their friends about them being together.....but will they? set after ROTG - FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"Numair?" Daine called out through Numairs rooms.

"In here magelet" sighed a tired voice from the direction of his study.

'_Worse than Aly's room at the Swoop',_ she thought as she picked her way through the mess on not just the floor but covering almost every flat surface of the room.

"Honestly Numair you need to let the maids in here more often" she said making it to the doorway of the study and turning to survey the mess she had just climbed picked her way through.

"I mean, how do you walk through this daily without breaking an ankle or……" Daine trailed off as she felt strong arms encircle her waist and Numair rest his chin on her shoulder to look at the room in front of them.

"Well I have a solution that doesn't involve maids," he breathed in her ear.

"And what might that be?" she smirked, turning in his arms to face him.

"Well………" he trailed off smiling down at her.

Daine reached upon her toes and touched her lips to his quickly before darting away when he moved to grab her waist.

He groaned as he reached for her, only to have her dart out of his reach again.

"Tell me Mr. Mage what exactly was your plan?" she smirked as he nearly fell over trying to get to where she stood across the room.

"Well," he said as he stopped and looked her in the eye. "I was thinking that you could…maybe…like…umm…you…" he stuttered to a stop realising he wasn't coherent. Looking at the floor he mumbled something.

"What's this, the great black robe mage of Tortall at a loss for words?" she laughed. "Spit it out love", she said gently as he looked up at her again.

"You…you could…you could move in here, with me" he looked back at the ground as he blurted out the last bit.

Daine stared at him in disbelief. _Did he really just say that? _She thought. _No I don't believe it, he actually said it. _

After what seemed like hours of silence (but had actually only been a few seconds), Numair looked up into Daine's stunned face.

"Magelet, it's ok if you don't want to, you don't have to really, it was just a………………"

Numair was cut off as a small squeal of delight broke free from Daine as she flung herself across the room into Numairs arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she squealed as he picked her up and swung her round before setting her on the ground and kissing her thoroughly.

Resting his forehead on her head, he whispered, "I love you magelet."

"I love you too," she breathed. After a moment a thought occurred to Daine.

"Ahhh, Numair, small problem" she said quietly.

"And what would that be, love?" he asked as he pushed he stray curls off her face.

"We haven't told anyone," she whispered.

"What haven't we told anyone?" he asked growing more and more confused by the minute.

"About us being together," she looked up at him, fear that rarely graced her features clear in her eyes.

"I have already thought of that, sweet," he said laughter in his eyes as he looked down into her eyes.

"Seeing as it's your 17th birthday in 2 days, Thayet wants to organise a party," she looked up at him in alarm, "she told you yesterday magelet and no, she didn't listen to anything you said to her. You know how she gets when she sets her mind to something. Anyway, I thought that that would be the perfect time to tell them about us and about you moving in with me." He finished warily looking down at her in his arms. "What do you think?"

"That you are most positively the greatest man I've ever met," she said softly as she leaned up for a kiss.

Suddenly she broke off and whispered in his ear, "Except for Jon, he's not great, he's perfect," and with that she sprinted into his study laughing uncontrollably at the expression on the mages face.

The day before her birthday Daine spent standing on a wooden stool in the middle of the queen's room being fitted and re-fitted for a gown to wear at her 17th birthday celebration the next night. Waiting to be fitted again, Daine was sitting in the only other chair apart from the one Thayet was occupying.

"Thayet why do I need to wear a dress?" she whined for the 10th time that day already knowing the answer (if any) she would get.

"Because its your birthday and any dresses that you do own have to be at least 2 inches short, your taller than you were last time I had to force you to sit through a dress fitting." Came the cheerful reply from across the room.

Seconds later the dressmaker came striding through the door, dress in hand.

"Last fitting, Lady Daine," she announced.

Sighing Daine heaved herself to her feet, removing the robe she had on and went to stand on the stool in the middle of the room once again.

The dressmaker unzipped the gown and pulled it over her head. Moving behind Daine, the dressmaker zipped the gown up and tugged the skirts until she was happy.

"Your majesty, it is ready," she announced, helping Daine down off the stool.

Thayet laid the book she had been reading down on the table next to her chair and stood to circle Daine.

When Thayet finally came to a stop in front of Daine, the girl could see that her friend had tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," she breathed.

"Am I allowed to look in the mirror now?" she asked a little impatiently,

having not seen the dress on herself properly or while the dressmaker was working on it; she was more than a little impatient to see what all the fuss was about.

"Of course, of course come in here," Thayet said, wiping the tears off her face as she led the way into her and Jon's bedchamber.

Daine made her way over to where Thayet was standing next to a full-length mirror. Making her way in front of it, she stared at herself when she came into view.

The dress was a yellow-gold colour. Strapless, it was tight fitting to her torso. Copper beading an embroidery, the colour of her magic, were weaved into complex swirls and lines across the fabric before it flared out, swishing as she walked and turned around to see the swirls and beads continue all around the top half of the dress.

"I love it," she breathed before embracing Thayet tightly. "Thankyou," she whispered into the older woman's shoulder.

"You deserve it and so much more," she replied before giving her one last squeeze and leading her back to the stool to get out of the dress until the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **only the plot is mine, rest is Tamora Pierce blah blah blah

**Chapter 2**

Sneaking into Daine's room early, Numair laid down next to Daine on her bed, watching his love sleep.

Daine woke to light kisses tickling the back of her neck. Sensing she was awake Numair wrapped his long arms around waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Magelet," he breathed in her ear.

Rolling over Daine looked up at him sleepily, "Morning, love," she whispered as she buried her head in his chest.

Seeing Daine awake, Kitten shrilled loudly from the end of the bed before scampering out the door to play with new stones Tkaa had found for her the day before.

Daine's stomach growled loudly, demanding food. "What do you say we get you some breakfast?" laughed Numair as he rolled off the bed, fully dressed.

"How did you get in anyway? I thought you spelled the door to prevent other people breaking in." Daine asked as she pinned up her hair.

"It allows you and me to enter without permission and our friends if you have given them leave to." He said quietly. "Is that ok?" he asked worriedly when she didn't answer.

"Of course, Numair," Daine smiled up at him as she stretched out her arms. After dressing and pinning up her hair Daine walked down to breakfast with Numair.

Upon entering the dining hall Daine was almost bowled over as Kally, Roald, Thom and the twins hugged her and wished her 'Happy Birthday'. After the children Onua, Alanna, Thayet, Jon and George all hugged her tightly wishing her 'Happy Birthday' as well.

After finally being let go of by George Cooper she wiped her eyes on her shirt quickly. "Whats wrong Daine?" Thayet came forward worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing it's just that I haven't had a proper birthday since I turned 13, and I have always been away on one mission or another when the time came around. I just didn't think anyone really….cared," she finished lamely, suddenly taking great interest in the toes of her boots.

Cool fingers softly pulled her chin so that she could see every one.

"Magelet, you know very well that we all care for you. Your like a sister to Onua and a daughter to everyone else." He winked at the last statement and Daine couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face.

"He's right Daine, you should know that after, let's see," she pretended to think. "Four years, anyway lets get you some food." Thayet said while putting her arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her to the kitchen servers.

After breakfast Daine walked back to her rooms to get her bow for some archery practice. Numair appeared at her side and grabbed her hand tightly before pulling her past the door to her chambers and towards the end of the corridor where his chambers are.

Pulling her inside, he quickly closed and locked the door before pulling Daine to him. Several minutes later he picked Daine up and sat her on the edge of the bed. Bending down he stroked, the now slightly mused curls, away from her face. "Close you eyes love, you get one of your presents now and the others at your party," he breathed as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Numair you didn't need to get me anything, really, especially not more than one thing!" she complained as she closed her eyes.

Moving away from the bed he took the cloaking charm off the presents on his desk before taking the top package off and replacing the cloaking charm on the others. Returning to her side, Numair sat on the edge of the bed next to Daine. "Just open it Magelet," he said as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Picking up the package she gently tore off the paper. Inside was a medium sized velvet box. Opening the lid cautiously, Daine nearly dropped the box when she saw what was in it.

Inside the box was a silver bangle. Set into the silver were gems. The middle gem was a large black opal. Four gems on either side of the opal where all in different colours. All the stones had magical properties.

Daine looked up at Numair with tears in her eyes, "Thankyou," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Picking the bangle up out of the box, Numair carefully slid it onto her left wrist, with his gift he made the bangle slightly tighter so that it would not come off and murmured a word in what Daine recognised as Old Thak.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"It will stop you from losing it when you change your shape." He replied just a quietly. "Do you like it?" he almost whispered.

Daine threw her arms around his neck and buried her head against his skin. "I love it, and I love you" she whispered as she kissed his neck.

Numair, who had tensed up while she was silent, almost sagged in relief as she said those few words. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her curls before mumbling "I love you too sweet," into them.

As the 5th bell of the afternoon rang out across the palace grounds, Daine sighed from where she leant against Numairs chest on the garden bench, surrounded by trees and bushes.

Hearing Daine, Numair looked down at her in query. Daine sighed again, "I have to get ready for the _party._" Numair smiled as she said the last word as if it were the foulest thing in the world.

"Come on sweet, you'll be fine, just think," he said smiling. "I'll be there wont I? That should make you be begging to come," he finished playfully.

Daine held back a grin. "Ok, for you I shall go and get ready and come down to my party and be happy and excited, 'kay?" Getting up she turned around and kissed Numair lightly on the lips before making her way down the paths and to Thayet's chambers to get ready.

I no that was a bit boring but it was an important part that I needed in there for you to understand the next part.

!!!!!Review please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took longer than before to update, I have the chicken pox :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Tortall etc…you no the drill.**

**Chapter 3**

Hearing a soft gasp, Daine turned from the mirror to face the door of Jon and Thayet's chambers. Standing in the doorway was Alanna in a purple gown and Onua in a blue gown. They stood with their mouths open as they took in her attire.

"Ok Daine…" Thayet trailed off as she walked back into the room, jewellery box in hand. Seeing Alanna and Onua at the door she burst into laughter.

"Anyway," she continued looking away from the duo at the door. "You already have a necklace, of sorts. So earbobs and a bracelet and your ready," murmured Thayet, almost to herself as she rummaged in her jewellery box.

"Umm…. Thayet? I already have a bracelet," Daine said, timidly showing her left wrist to the queen who had looked up upon hearing Daine, surprised since she hadn't spoken since arriving that afternoon.

"Oh my…" Thayet gasped in response while holding Daine's wrist closer to her face. "Where did you get this?" Thayet asked, looking up with a questioning look on her face.

Blushing, Daine looked down and replied quietly, "Numair gave it to me after breakfast."

Looking up, Daine noticed Alanna and Onua had broken there stupor and come over to see what all the fuss was about, only to regain their stunned faces at the sight of Daine's bangle.

"Well," Thayet said, recovering quickly, "That leaves some earbobs. Let's see, hmm, copper will match perfectly. Ah ha!" she shouted, holding up two small copper coloured studs. Putting them in Daine's ears, she stood back to look at the girl with satisfaction in her eyes.

Turning to look in the mirror, Daine saw not a small bastard of a girl from a small Gallan town with no life or family, but a loved, respected and beautiful young woman from the palace of Tortall.

~*~

As the 7th bell of the night rang, Numair looked around the private dining hall they were using for Daine's party. The room was filled with conversation and laughter. A fire roared in the hearth keeping away the autumn chill. A small table in the corner was stacked high with gifts from all of Daine's friends who were invited and the ones sent from the ones who couldn't be there. The back wall was made entirely out of glass facing out over the palace gardens. Hands clasped loosely behind his back, Numair looked out over the gardens, half watching the reflection of the door for when Daine arrived.

Minutes later, Thayet came rushing into the room. Jon walked over to her and she whispered something into his ear. Finishing Jon nodded and she rushed out of the room again.

Moving to the front of the room, Jon called for attention. Only after all eyes were on him did Jon begin, "Welcome everyone tonight and thankyou for coming, now, the reason we are here is about to walk through those doors, so please welcome the guest of honour, Daine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall!" He finished and turned to the double doors as they opened to reveal Daine with Thayet, Alanna and Onua spread out three steps behind her. Wild applause broke out all around the room. George and Evin Larse, Daine's friend from the riders, wolf whistled, much to Daine's embarrassment.

Having not moved from the doorway, Thayet took her arm and guided her gently into the room and to where she was to be sitting for dinner. "Please everyone, sit down," said Thayet to the room as they quietened down.

Numair, who had been watching his beautiful magelet from by the window, was knocked out of the trance he was in and made his way to his place beside Daine at the table.

He pulled out Daine's chair just as she stepped up beside him. "Thanks Numair," she whispered as she sat down and arranged her skirts around her. Sitting down next to her he grabbed her hand under the table and brought it to his lips, "You look beautiful Magelet," he whispered, smiling hugely.

Jon rose from his seat on the other side of Daine, and called for attention once again. "We are here to celebrate a very special young lady's 17th birthday," raising his glass he looked towards Daine with a smile on his face, "Happy birthday Daine," he toasted to her.

"Happy Birthday Daine," the rest of the room echoed cheerily.

Daine blushed again and smiled. Her "Thankyou" rang out through the room for all to hear.

After dinner was finished and speeches from Thayet and Onua were finished, Numair looked down at Daine from where he had just finished his speech; meeting his eyes Daine understood it was time for the announcement. Rising, she made her way to where he was standing at the front of the room. Taking her hand, Numair squeezed it reassuringly.

"Attention please," called Numair over the few conversations that had broken out around the room. Silence followed seconds later.

"Daine and I have an announcement to make to you all, as we value you all as some of our greatest friends." He hesitated and looked down at Daine who smiled encouragingly up at him. "Daine has been my student since I met her on the way to Tortall five years ago when she was just thirteen. Since then we have become the best of friends. It wasn't until we were trapped in the realms of the gods late last year that we became something more than student/teacher and friends. We just want to say that we are now officially together and courting."

A shocked silence followed his words.

"Numair," Alanna rose from her chair. "Are you saying that you, a man _fourteen years_ her _senior, _is with Daine, _our Daine!!_" she fumed. "Numair, you are fourteen YEARS OLDER THAN HER, YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO HER. SHES ONLY seventeen, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

Daine could feel tears streaming fast and thick down her face. She hadn't realised until now, that Numairs arms where around her, his mouth close to her ear whispering calming words and reassurances. Not listening to him, Daine broke away from him and ran through the crowd that had become surrounding the couple. Blindly pushing her way though the group of people, she felt someone grab her arm. Spinning her around to face her, Alanna tried to say something, but was cut off as Daine twisted out of her firm grip and blindly ran out of the open door and into the dark gardens. Before disappearing around the corner of the door, a small sob escaped her, even though it was no louder than a whisper, it echoed through the deathly silent room.

**Sorry I love cliffhangers :) I'm evil yes I know.**

**Review! Review and I will updaaaattttteeeee**

**Xx Lil Bodor**


	4. Chapter 4

**No need to get pushy my friends, I had about 3 hours of writers block but got inspiration that was needed here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yeh yeh not mine belongs to TP blah blah**

**Note: when he's yelling, think Harry Potter 3, when there in the shrieking shack.**

**Chapter 4.**

Reminder: Before disappearing around the corner of the door, a small sob escaped her, even though it was no louder than a whisper, it echoed through the deathly silent room.

A shocked silence followed. Seconds turned into minutes.

Recovering from the shock first Numair immediately began to follow, making his way through the group the same way Daine had only he didn't have to push, the look of his face was enough to say 'Move or you wont see tomorrow'.

Alanna broke free of the crowd to grab Numairs arm, much the same way she had grabbed Daine's.

Numair gave her a look that could kill. He stared her dead in the eyes, "You were my friend." He remarked coldly, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "YOU WERE DAINE'S FRIEND" he screamed at her. "And now, now you're nothing." Alanna let go of his arm as though it had burned her, a look of shock, etched into her features.

Without a second glance at her, Numair walked out of the door and down the path Daine had taken just minutes before.

No one made a sound.

No one moved an inch.

No one came back.

Minutes passed.

Jon and George exchanged a glance before George slowly made his way over to where Alanna was still standing, staring at the door to the gardens.

As soon as George put his arms around her she turned into him and began to cry. The rest of the people in the hall looked shocked. They had all seen the famous Lioness in a temper, but very few of them had ever seen her shed tears.

Guiding her to a chair he just sat and held her. The rest of the guests returned to there seats, at a loss of what to do.

Just before the bell for the 8th hour of the night rang Numair burst back into the room from the door in which he had left. His eyes frantically searched the room, looking for a face, and that face only. After seeing it wasn't there he searched until he saw Alanna staring at him.

Staring at her he screamed "SHE'S GONE, SHE'S OUT, GOD KNOWS WHERE, ALONE! AND I CANT FIND HER. WE NEED TO FIND HER! SHE DOESN'T HAVE KITTEN AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE CLOUD, SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ZEK WITH HER FOR MITHROS SAKE. SO HELP ME ALANNA IF SHE HAS A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HER WHEN WE FIND HER YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH." Having said what was needed he clutched the doorframe for support, silent tears streaming down his face.

Jon rushed to Numairs side and supported him to the closest chair.

"She gone, I can't find her. I looked and looked but I can't find her. Jon you have to help me, we need to find her." He grabbed the front of Jon's tunic tears still running down his face.

"Its ok Numair, we'll find her. We will find her." He said soothingly and he removed Numairs hand from his tunic. Standing up to face the once again silent room, Jon motioned for Evin Larse, commander of rider group 1, to come to him. Bending down to whisper in his ear, "Split these people up into groups. Give them a place to search. I'll take Alanna, Onua, Thayet, George and Numair. Search the stables, the grounds, the palace. Everywhere! Do you understand me. Do not leave a place a single yard unsearched. Find Daine and bring her home." He said this quickly and quietly while motioning for his team to come to him. "We'll meet back here when the 9th bell ring whether or not you have found her." Leaving Evin in charge of the rest of the guests, Alanna, Onua, Thayet, George and a very distraught Numair followed Jon out the door to garden and down the main path. Sitting Numair on the first bench they came across, Jon knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Numair," he said quietly. "Where did you look?"

Numair looked up and met Jon's eyes. "These gardens, the courtyards, the training yards, my rooms, her rooms, the kitchens and the stables." The desperate tone returned to his voice. "I looked everywhere I could think of Jon. I really did. I even scried for her." Numair dropped his head into his hands, the picture of a broken man.

Jon turned to the others, "you know what to do and what to looks for. If you find her bring her back to the hall. Speak spell me or Numair if you do. Whether or not you have found Daine return to the hall when the 9th bell rings. You know what to do, bring Daine back.

~*~

The 9th bell rang.

No sign of Daine.

The search parties returned to the hall. Everyone was worried, after all, these people are close friends of Daine.

Numair watched as Evin Larse returned with the last search party.

They didn't have Daine. But Evin had 'something' in his hand and a grim look on his face.

Jon had noticed too and made his way to Evins side.

After a quick whispered conversation, Jon motioned for Numair to join them, knowing full well that he was watching them.

"This," Jon gave an envelope to Numair. "Is addressed to you."

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to Numair as he slid his finger under the seal of the envelope. Numair pulled a letter out and unfolded it quickly.

It read:

_To those who may care_

_Miss Sarrasri has happened to fall into our hands_

_While we were waiting for someone of greater importance she will do._

_We are holding Miss Sarrasri to ransom and demand 600 gold nobles for her return._

_If we do not receive payment by nightfall tomorrow, Miss Sarrasri will be no more._

_And Tortall will no longer have a wild mage._

_If you wish to see her again, alive that is, leave the 600 gold nobles under the fountain in the main of Corus and you shall have her back before night falls._

_Think about it_

_Regards, _

_W.B.A _

Numair thrust the note into Alanna's hands. "See what you've done." He said coldly. Alanna gave him a hurt look but read the letter anyway.

Upon finishing she looked up at Numair. "Could it be a hoax, like Ozorne tried to pull in Carthak? There's no proof they actually have her and that she's not just wondering about down in the city."

Numair noticed he still held the envelope in his hand, and that it weighed more than it should. Up ending it something fell into his hand.

"There's proof now" he remarked as he held the object up for everyone to see.

It was Daine's bangle.

**So how's it going so far you reckon?**

**Also i'm very disappointed in the amount of reviews I'm receiving people. Disappointed by the fact that i'm getting very few. The next chapter will not go up until I have more than 5 reviews this time.**

**So hit the little green button – it won't bite, promise :P**

**xx Lil' Bodor **


	5. Chapter 5

**J.**: Yes, my editing girl was at school (I had chicken pox) so I didn't have her to fix my stupid mistakes and the reason behind Alanna yelling was because she's the only one I could think of who has a temper that bad. I had a block on how to get Daine running from the room….  
**Klara**: yes your review counts for the last two I needed hehe, but I got them anyway.

**Disclaimer: ***sighs* you no what i'm gonna say…. it's TP's not mine, as much as I may wish it were, its not.

**Anyway chapter 5 is up…**

Chapter 5

**Reminder:** "There's proof now," he remarked as he held the object up for everyone to see. It was Daine's bangle.

Numair woke with a pounding headache. Sitting up he groaned. "Where am I?" he mumbled, rubbing his neck. Suddenly the night came crashing down on him. Daine running out, the ransom note, her bangle.

"Oh thank Mithros, you're awake." Came Alanna's voice as she put her hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. Alanna's words came rushing back to him as well. He sat up and moved away from her hand.

"I believe I asked you where I was." Came his cold reply. Alanna looked hurt but didn't make a move to touch him again.

"You're in my chambers," came Jon's voice from behind Alanna. "Nice to see you awake Numair, gave us a bit of a turn," he said, looking worriedly from Numair to Alanna. Numair closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got there.

"What happened?" he asked, looking directly at the king and avoiding Alanna's gaze.

"Before or after you passed out?" asked Jon, still looking concernedly at Alanna. "I remember I found…." He trailed off and panic suddenly filled him. "Where's Daine's bangle?" he asked in a rush, looking around him.

"Calm down Numair, Thayet gave it to me after you blacked out. Here," he rummaged around in his pockets until he pulled it out. Numair took it and examined the size. "I resized this with my Gift after I put it on Daine's wrist so that it wouldn't fall off when she was out and put a charm on it so that it wouldn't come off when she changed her shape. The person who took her would of had to have the Gift the get this off because it is still in the condition it was in when I put it on her yesterday morning, which means they didn't force it off."

He looked up to see Jon with a smile on his face. "I'll examine it in a second Numair but I have one question, do you no anyone with the initials W.B.A? It's the signature on the bottom of the note," he said, looking at Numair hopefully as he ran the letters through his head.

"I don't know Jon, I just don't know," Numair dropped his head into his hands as the tears came pouring down his cheeks.

Jon sat in the chair next to the couch on which Numair was currently trying to master his emotions on and took the bracelet from beside him. Examining it with his Gift, Jon found what he was looking for – the residue of another's Gift that wasn't Numairs. Jon could see the sickly lime colour of the kidnapper's Gift surrounding that of Numairs black and white.

"Numair?" Jon asked gently. "Do you know anyone with a lime coloured Gift?"

Numair's head shot up as if he had been shocked. "No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" he stood up so fast Jon nearly fell out of his chair.

"Numair-," Jon started,

"You don't understand Jon, W.B.A, I know who they are!" he began to pace, twisting his hands and rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew they would come, but why now? Why do they come now? 15 years later and they come now." Numair was clearly speaking to himself but Jon wasn't in the mood for one of Numairs rants.

"Wait, _they?_" asked Jon confused. Numair stopped his pacing and looked Jon in the eye.

"Those aren't the initials of one person. They're the first letters of three different people. People I know. William, Briann and Aisha." Numair resumed his pacing and muttering as Jon took in the information.

"Ok so who are they?" asked Jon slowly. This time Numair didn't stop pacing. He didn't even answer. Alanna, who had been sitting in the corner since being rejected by Numair earlier, couldn't take the stress of doing nothing while Numair mumbled to himself. It wasn't helping to find Daine.

"NUMAIR!" she yelled, breaking him out of his trance. He stopped mid step and nearly fell on his face. "We aren't going to find Daine unless you tell us what you know. So sit down and spill it." She finished calmly while pointing at the couch he had previously taken up.

Sighing, Numair resumed his place on the couch and looked at Jon and Alanna who were sitting in the chairs pulled up next to him.

"When I was at the university in Carthak, they were in the year above me. They were triplets and all of them had a sickly lime coloured gift. They all became masters in different fields. Brian was the closest to becoming a black robe mage. The year that he failed his black robe testing was the year that I passed and became a black robe."

Numair sighed and played with an object he had pulled out of a pocket from inside his tunic. "I was a year his junior, a black robe, and a close friend of the emperor as well. He was jealous, his brother William took any excuse to hate a person and their sister, Aisha, was a very close, "friend" of mine." He smiled sadly at the memory. "The day she found out that Brian had failed his testing and I had been given my robe she never talked to me again. Brian claimed I had cheated on my testing, had Ozorne under an enchantment to favour me and had sabotaged his own testing to make him fail. They tried numerous times to kill me and after one such attempt, when I had reacted instinctively and frozen Williams right eye permanently. By accident he had said he would be back and take down my friends and family. I thought he'd never be able to hurt me as my father was already deceased, my mother was in Tyra and I didn't have any friends apart from Varice, Ozorne and Lindhall. Then I came here, and forgot about them completely. I never thought they would come back so many years later in a different country. After me. After Daine."

Numair lost the battle he had been fighting with his emotions and Alanna moved forward to embrace him.

~*~

The 11th bell of the morning rang and Jon tentatively reached out to place a hand on Numairs arm.

"Numair can you tell me what they look like so that I can send the search parties out, distinctive features and such?"

Numair's head shot up off of Alanna shoulder and he seemed to think for a moment before striding out the door and down the corridor. Alanna and Jon exchanged a glance before running out after Numair.

They caught up to Numair just as he stopped out the front of his chambers. Numair laid a hand on the smooth wood, which opened to his touch. Striding into the study with purpose, he scanned the bookshelf behind his desk for a moment before pulling a black leather bound book with a picture of a flame on the cover, and opening it to the middle page where a small picture of three people with red hair, three shades darker than Alanna's, stood smiling, their arms around each other.

He handed it to Jon, who examined people for a distinctive feature apart from their hair.

The man on the right, who Numair called Brian, was wearing glasses. The woman in the middle, Aisha, had a star shaped birthmark on her left wrist and eyes a strange shade of bright green. The other man on the left, William, was taller than the other two and had an earring in his left ear. Jon recalled Numair saying he had permanently frozen his right eye as well.

Jon moved to the door and called a passing servant to the door. After explaining whom to bring, Jon returned to the study. Alanna was pacing. Numair had taken up a seat on the chair behind his desk, head in hands – the picture of a broken man.

Jon wandered back into the main living room area and saw that a fair amount of the objects scattered around the room where Daine's.

~*~

The servant returned with people and Jon organised them into search party after search party. There mission: to find the triplets and bring Daine home.

~*~

The 4th bell rang. No sign of Daine. And it was getting closer to nightfall with every passing minute. Alanna was scrying to no success and Jon had a speaking spell open to stay up to date with the search teams.

Numairs head suddenly shot up off of his arms. "Jon?" he called. The King turned sharply to look at Numair who had been silent since the last search party had been sent out earlier that morning.

"Numair are you alright?" Jon said, looking at the mage with concern.

"No but that doesn't matter. I have a plan."

**I am soooo sorry, I didn't intentionally leave a cliffy, really I promise, I needed to update as I haven't for a long time.**

**I promise to update soon people.**

**Huzzar my editing lady is BACK in action so if it doesn't make sense I blame her….hehe**

**Hit the little green button; promise it won't bite ;)**

**Lil' Bodor xx**


	6. Authors note: OH My, IM SORRRYYY

OH MY GOSH, I am soooooo sorry.

I've been so caught up with school and soccer and dancing etc. I haven't had a chance to update and then my brother split coffee on my keyboard and it went SKITZ (so did i) and I couldn't type on it and had to get it replaced.

I got it back a few days ago but couldn't log in, so yes please bear with me while I get my writing juices flowing again and the next chapter will be up SOON AS POSSIBLE once again forgive me.

xx

Lil Bodor :]


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, gosh, gosh IM SOOOO SOOORRRYYYY if you read my previous note you will know that my laptop went skitz with coffee (for which my brother has been punished, in other words he was my slave for about week) and then fan fiction wouldn't let me log in then my compute crashed again and I lost the full 6****th**** chapter and had massive mental blank on what I had written and when I remembered I didn't get my laptop back for 2 weeks and it had GONE hating technology right now.**

**LAST CHAPTER UP!**

**Chapter 6**

**Reminder: "No but that doesn't matter. I have a plan."**

The 5th bell rang. Dark was falling.

Jon, Alanna, Numair and 30 hidden soldiers were in place near the fountain.

~*~

Dark fell.

Numair placed the bag under the fountain and walked back up the street to where Jon and Alanna were waiting.

1 minute passed, no one came.

5 minutes passed, still no one.

Then out of the shadows of an alley came Daine. Except for a few scratches on her arms and legs Numair could see no sign of serious injury on her. Alanna gave the signal and all 30 of the hidden soldiers ran from where they were hiding and into the alley.

Numair ran down the street to where Daine was stumbling towards him. As she tripped on the uneven cobble stones, Numair held out his arms to catch her.

She fell right through.

Numair fell to his knees next to the fading simulacra and slowly turned to face Jon and Alanna, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"It was a trick, they still have the real Daine" he called out to them, voice wavering slightly.

Turning to face the fountain he searched the place he had hidden the bag.

It was gone.

Turning Numair surveyed the area around him. Besides the current situation a ghost of a smirk crossed over his features.

~*~

Brian and Aisha bounded into the clearing with mass smiles on their faces. It made her sick to think of what they had done now.

William appeared from between the trees.

"It worked?" he asked smiling. He glanced at Daine in her cage before looking back at his brother and sister.

"Of course it did Will, how could it not?" Aisha said sweetly as she held up a sack and jingled it for effect, before pouring the contents out onto the grass at Williams feet.

"Wow" breathed William as he knelt down beside Brian who reached out to touch the gold.

"Now that we have what we want," said Brian as he stood up and brushed off the knees of his breaches before turning to Daine, "What shall we do with her?"

He smirked as she growled like a lion at him before attempting to swipe him through the bars only to recoil as her hand touched the bars and her body was shocked into numbness.

The triplets laughed. If only they knew what was to come.

~*~

Numair ran back to where spots had been tied up a few streets from the square, and vaulted clumsily onto his back before urging him into a gallop towards the caste.

Racing through the gates Numair left spots at the side door which led directly to the corridor in which his rooms where situated.

Entering his rooms, Numair scanned the study quickly before finding what it was he was looking for sitting on his desk. He had hoped they would stay true to their word (but then again it was against there nature) and that he wouldn't need the tracker charm at all but at least he had a way to find them and he wasn't going to wait.

Running back down the hall he ran into Jon and Alanna as they dismounted next to Spots. Obviously coming to look for him.

"Numair is it working?" asked Alanna anxiously.

"It is, come on lets go" he didn't wait for anyone to respond but remounted Spots as they remounted too.

The three of them had ridden quickly down to the Kings Own barracks where Jon had spoken to Raoul. From there Raoul had ordered all remaining Kings Own to saddle up quickly.

They had dragged themselves away from there previous activities to saddle up not picking up on the 'quickly' bit until Numair had bellowed at them that he would see to it that they had no where to sleep if they weren't ready in the next 3 minutes, emphasising his point by surrounding himself in his black-white Gift. They had picked up the pace immediately and Alanna had had to hid her grin behind her hand as Raoul frowned and asked Jon why he couldn't have Numair stay in the barracks, he could never get them to move that quick.

Minutes later the soldiers from the square and the remaining Kings Own were saddled up and riding out of the gates into the Royal Forest, following Jon and Alanna who were following Numairs tracking device.

After a while Numair held up and hand to stop and the rest of the company came to a halt.

Jon pulled his horse up close to Numair.

"There's a clearing up ahead, about 200 metres. Tell the company to spread out and surround it but don't come to close I don't want to lose the surprise. I'm going to fly in, in my bird form, I want you and Alanna….." he explained the rest of the plan and made sure the Kings Own where in position before taking off in bird form.

~*~

"Hello there," Brian spun. There standing on the edge of the clearing was the King himself. "What no greeting for the King," another voice sounded on the other side of the clearing and Aisha and William spun to face the owner. Alanna was leaning against a tree, cleaning her nails with a dagger.

Brian flicked a glance at her before turning back to the king and backing away, getting back to back with Aisha and William.

"Alanna you should know by now they have no respect for the Kings close friends let alone the king himself," yet another voice sounded from the direction of the cage in which the girl was held. Numair Salamin.

"Nice to see you Brian, Aisha, William" he nodded to each inn turn before turning back to Alanna.

"Anyway, I was saying, they wouldn't have any respect for the King himself if they have no respect for his closest friends." He nodded towards the cage in which Daine was lying on the floor of asleep or sedated he wasn't sure, but she was breathing, of that he was sure.

The triplets where still silent, eyes darting around looking for a possible escape.

"Don't even think about it, we have over 100 of the Kings Own surrounding his clearing. You are being taken into custody of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet until such time as arrangements can be made to return you for trial in Carthak under Emperor Kaddars rule." Said Alanna formally. Her face turned thoughtful and she looked back at the triplets. "Come to think of it I recall Daine and Kaddar becoming close a few years back when we visited Carthak and she destroyed the palace." She turned to Numair who was smirking slightly. "Do they still talk?" she asked curiously although she already knew the answer. "Yes she writes him fortnightly still I believe." He replied tightly.

Alanna turned back to the triplets smiling widely. "So really not only have you no respect for King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, the entire royal family and court in Tortall but also your own Emperor Kaddar and most of the scholars at the University of Carthak." She smiled sweetly before opening a speech spell with one of the mages among the Kings Own. "They're ready to be taken into custody" she said shortly before disengaging the spell. At that moment, the triplets began to run for the edges of the clearings away from Alanna, Jon and Numair, but Numair anticipating there actions flung a net of his black and white Gift out over them. They were stopped in their tracks before being flung back against each other, once again back to back but being held their by Numairs Gift.

"Take the spell off Daine," he said calmly but in that deadly way. Without a word Brian flicked his hand at Daine's cage and the yellow tinge that had been surrounding it disappeared, the door falling open.

Jon looked from the cage to Numair who he could see was holding back from running to check if Daine was ok because he was keeping the triplets in place with his Gift. Jon threw his own Gift out to surround the triplets holding them in place. Numair threw him a grateful glance before running over to the cage and pulling Daine out gently and cradling her in his arms on his lap as he sat on his knees. Alanna kneeled in front of Numair her purple Gift surrounded Daine. The few scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs healed.

Daine opened her eyes to feel strong arms surrounding her and a shadow of someone peering over her in the diming twilight. A familiar scent washed over her.

"Numair?" her voice was a quiet croak.

He sighed in relief. "Yes Magelet, I'm here. Are you ok?" he gazed into her eyes concernedly.

She sat up in his arms, winding her own arms around his neck.

"Yes, I love you" she whispered, staring back up into his eyes.

"I love you too Magelet," he paused, looking very seriously into her eyes searching for something. Whatever it was he found it and shifted her waist to pull something out of his pocket.

"I was hoping to do this somewhere else but the time seems appropriate," he smiled as her brow creased in confusion. He opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket and looked at her very seriously.

"veraliadaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" he tensed as she hesitated. She stared up into his eyes, a smile spreading over her face.

She pulled his lip to hers for a quick kiss before pulling away.

Confusion welled up inside of him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, you silly man," she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled his lips back to hers.

**If I get more than 3 requests for a wedding scene then I shall write that but apart from that, this is my last chapter. Not to advertise anything but my other fic is harry potter/max ride and it's much better than this one as my writing has developed a fair bit since I started Ever Together but anyway review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas of any Daine/Numair one shots or such I could write.**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

**xx Lil Bodor**


	8. The love is mine and only mine

**The final chapter of ever together. Any other d/n ideas or any ideas you would like to see me writing, I've read a lot of books.**

**Sorry it took so long I got sidetracked by my new story and didn't have a clue how to end it so I had to mull for a while.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 7**

_**The love is mine and only mine**_

_**Reminder:**__"Is that a yes?" he asked timidly._

"_Yes, you silly man," she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled his lips back to hers_

Daine was in the infirmary for 3 days after that. Being observed for any possible lasting damage from the spells she had been kept under. Numair didn't leave her side.

The moment Daine was up and about the palace Thayet cornered her into a day of setting up wedding details. She hadn't seen or heard from Alanna since that day in the forest but she wasn't particularly driven to seek her out after what had happened. Numair kept Daine's side but everyone went along with there normal business. George and Jon had moved all of Daine's stuff into Numairs rooms the day Daine had woken up in the infirmary. They weren't opposed to her and Numairs relationship; in fact they were happy for them, extremely happy. They had seen the spark there even when Daine and Numair hadn't.

The wedding was set for Midsummer so that Daine's Mother and Father could be present. Daine's Mother, Sarra was in fact performing the ceremony and Daine was just happy they could be there.

As the date approached Daine had had to pick her brides maids. Finally she had landed with Miri, Onua and Thayet. Numair had George, Jon and Sarge as his best men.

Daine was then forced in fitting after fitting after fitting for her dress. The only good thing about the fittings was she at least had people to laugh and talk with.

It was during these that Daine had worried about Alanna. She hadn't seen her for 2 weeks and she was worried about her friend. Were they still friends. Didn't she care about her anymore? What about Numair? Was she still angry with them for being together?

She had been talking to George almost daily but he didn't know when she was coming back from The Swoop. Daine had cried her fears out to Numair and Thayet more than once though there was nothing they could do except for comfort her until she had stopped.

These thoughts were pushed out of her mind the day before the wedding when Thayet had made Daine and Numair part ways that night so that Thayet could get her ready in the morning. Not to mention its bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other

~*~

The next morning Daine had been woken up by Onua and Miri to be taken from Miri's rooms to Thayet's without anyone seeing her.

And now she was going through the pure torture of Thayet getting her ready.

"That should do it" said Thayet as she stepped back to look at Daine's face.

She leaned forward to tweak a stray curl back into place before leaning back again.

"Can I look in the mirror yet?" Daine whined for the tenth time that hour.

She heard Miri and Onua laugh from the next room along where they were getting ready themselves as Daine's bridesmaids. Miri her maid of honour.

Thayet was already dressed and ready as Daine's other bride's maid in a dress that Daine had helped to design. Strapless, it was a dark earthy brown which gathered at the bust before flowing out and down to around there knees. A ribbon was tied around where the dress flowed out. They all had pearl earbobs in and a silver bangle with there name on it on. They each also had a necklace with a different tiny animal hanging off of it. Daine's opinion of what animal form they would take, should they be able to. Onua's was a horse, Miri's a dolphin and Thayet's a swan.

Daine had been forced to sit in a chair in Thayet and Jon's chamber for 3 hours while Thayet had pulled, twisted and pinned her hair and done Daine's makeup for her wedding later that day.

"No not yet" said Thayet firmly. "I want you to see yourself in full effect and that means you have to be dressed properly not in your robe" said Thayet as she pulled Daine up from her seat and into her bedroom where Daine's dress was laid out on the bed.

This dress was much like the dress Thayet had had made for her 17th birthday party only 4 weeks prior.

This dress was a pearly white. Strapless, it was tight fitting to her torso before it flared out to swish while she walked just like her birthday dress. The fabric that fitted around her torso was slightly gathered and crinkly. Silver and white beads and pearls where sewn on into an intricate pattern that came in a line from her bellybutton up to her bust where it separated into 2 lines, one going each way around her bust, which then separated a few more times as it continues the pattern all the way around the zip on the back. Thayet did up Daine's silver heels before helping her up onto a stool

Thayet helped her into the dress before zipping up the back. She walked around Daine in a circle muttering to her self.

"Missing, missing. What's missing? Shoes, dress, hair, makeup, jewellery…."

She hit her forehead lightly.

"Jewellery of course!" she squealed, as she hurried back into her dressing room.

Thayet came back into the room with a box in hand. She placed it on the little table next to Daine who was still standing on the stool and laid out a necklace, earbobs and the bracelet that Numair had given to her for her birthday. Just as Thayet helped Daine down off the stool someone knocked on the door from the corridor. Knowing Miri and Onua had gone to see the boys and possibly have to calm Numair down. Thayet had to answer it. She looked at Daine and gestured to the jewellery.

"Put it on Daine, I'll be back to help in a minute and stay out of sight!" she said as she disappeared through the door to the living room to answer the door.

Daine ran her hand over the necklace and earbobs Thayet had laid out for her. They were beautiful. She heard voices in the living room but wasn't sure who they were. Daine changed her ears to that of a bat and listened.

"Alanna, that girl has been worried about you for weeks. She hasn't seen you since the day we rescued her from the triplets and she's been asking George about you almost daily. She has broken down at least twice with me, Miri and Onua while we were planning this wedding and cried her heart out with Numair numerous more times. She wanted you to be there for her. She thought you would understand and be happy for her. She doesn't want to see you if you're going to upset her and ruin her day. If you've come here to make amends then and only then may you see her. But I don't doubt that she's changed so she can hear us. Daine if you've ruined your hair, makeup of dress you wont make it as far as the alter" Thayet called a little louder. "Change back please" Thayet paused for a few moments before turning back to Alanna who was looking at the floor, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I came to say I'm sorry Thayet, to you, to Daine. I've already talked to Numair and Jon.: she replied quietly.

"I forgive you Alanna" Thayet said as she locked her friend in a tight embrace. "But my forgiveness isn't the one you need" she said softly as she let Alanna go.

"I know, I'll go talk to her now. Do you think you could go check on Numair? He looked like a nervous wreck. Something about he was sure Daine was going to leave him at the alter because she finally came to her senses or something." She said with a watery chuckle.

"I'll be back with the others later. Go and talk to her" said Thayet as she hugged Alanna quickly before leaving the chamber quietly.

Daine heard the outer chamber door close and changed her ears once again to those of a bat. She heard Alanna walk towards the door which was cracked open and stop and take a deep breath. She stood there not moving and Daine changed her ears back.

"You don't have to stand at the door Alanna" called Daine quietly, picking up the bracelet that Numair had given to her and looking down at it in her hands. Alanna opened the door further and stepped in before closing it behind her.

They were silent for a long minute.

"You look beautiful Daine" Alanna said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daine didn't look up from the bangle which she was still fiddling with. She slipped the bangle onto her right wrist and remembered that Numair had had to magic it so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Alanna, tighten this would you?" Said Daine quietly, not looking up. She could almost hear Alanna's shock at hearing the girl speak.

Alanna walked over hesitantly and placed a hand on Daine's outstretched wrist. Purple fire surrounded the bangle as it shrunk slightly so that it couldn't come off.

"Thankyou" replied the girl quietly as she pulled her hand back and turned back to table with her earbobs and necklace on it. Alanna didn't say a word, knowing Daine would talk when she was ready. Daine reached down to touch the necklace again, running her fingers over the finely twisted silver and the pearls pressed into it.

"You were gone for 3 weeks" accused Daine quietly, still not looking up. She picked up a pearl earbob and put it in.

"Daine," Alanna began but Daine held up a hand, efficiently silencing Alanna. Daine picked up the other pearl earbob and rolled it around between the fingers of both hands.

"I've always counted you as a big sister of sorts, a person I could look up to, having been through so much like myself." She said in that deadly calm voice she must have picked up from Numair.

"Daine, I," Alanna was once again cut off by Daine's hand.

Daine was silent again as she put the second pearl earbob in her ear.

"You weren't here to plan for my wedding. Help me design the dresses. Be at the dress fittings themselves, when I was sure it was all going to fail." She said almost matter of factly.

Alanna didn't try to speak. She didn't know what she would say even if she could. Daine was silent for a long period of time as she ran her fingers over the necklace again and again.

"I broke down countless times in the arms of Thayet, Miri, Onua and Numair because of you. But never were you there. Not once."

She stopped again and walked her fingers across her bangle. It was then that Alanna noticed a shiny pink scar running across Daine's wrist, the exact shape of the bangle. It was where they had forced it off her to send it back as proof, being purposefully cruel instead of loosening it with one of their gifts.

"It's your fault that I ran out of my birthday party and into the hands of 3 of the most powerful mages from Carthak" said Daine once again in that deadly calm voice, as she walked over to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows that looked out across the gardens where they were putting the finishing touches on the chairs and arches where the wedding was to be held. The sun was falling slightly, nearing the 4th hour of the afternoon.

"It's your fault I didn't get to open my presents or dance and laugh until the early hours of the morning like I should have been allowed." She said her voice getting louder with every word. She still hadn't looked at Alanna

"Daine, I know-," Alanna started.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Daine spun to face Alanna finally looking her in the face. Her eyes fiery and her curls flying free of there restraints to tumble around her face which was full of hurt and anger. The sun at her back lit up her outline so that she really looked like a fiery Goddess.

"I was tortured because of you Alanna! TORTURED" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"These marks are YOUR FAULT!" she cried as she collapsed to her knees in a heap on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"It's your fault," she sobbed her head hanging. "Your fault, it's all your fault" she trailed off as she took staggering breaths only to let them go in body shaking sobs.

Alanna couldn't stand there for a second longer while her friend broke down on her wedding day and all because of her.

She knelt down and pulled Daine tight against her chest.

"I'm so sorry Daine, I'm so sorry" Alanna whispered over and over as she rocked the younger girl. Her murmurings of "It's all your fault" dying away.

~*~

Alanna heard the outer door open an close and laughing voices make there way across the living room. She heard the door to the bed chamber open and the voices cut off.

"Alanna is Daine ok!?" Thayet asked worriedly as she, Onua and Miri rushed over to where she was sitting on the floor with Daine.

"She's fine. She just had to…vent" replied Alanna as Daine chuckled. Alanna stood and helped Daine to her feet.

"Oh dear, Daine come in here and we'll fix you up" said Alanna as she lead her towards Thayet's dressing room.

"Miri help me fix her hair" Alanna said as Thayet wiped the tear marks and makeup that had run with them off of her face.

"Are you ok Daine?" Thayet asked.

"Yes mum, I just," the girls sighed and smiled at Alanna. "I'm didn't mean for it to happen it just, did." She said by way of explanation.

"I understand dear one, I really do. Do you forgive me?" asked Alanna carefully.

"Ok course Alanna, how could I not?" replied Daine with a chuckle.

"Hold still now Daine and we'll have you fixed in no time" said Thayet.

Twenty minutes later Daine was back next the to jewellery table with Alanna putting her necklace on.

"Can I look in the mirror now!?" asked Daine in that whiny voice again.

"Yes!" replied everyone.

Onua shot off into an ante chamber while Miri put her hands over Daine's eyes from behind.

Daine heard Onua return and place something on the ground a few feet away from her.

"Ready and now!" said Thayet and Miri's hands flew off of Daine's eyes and she gasped. Daine's hand floated over the dress up to the necklace to trace it against her skin.

"Thankyou" she whispered. "So much" All the women lent in to give her a tight squeeze.

"And to think, I remember the little girl who approached me Cria asking for a job with the ponies. Now look at you Daine. Wildmage of Tortall, friend of the King and Queen of Tortall plus countless others and student and soon to be wife of the Black Robe mage of Tortall." Said Onua. She then looked at Daine's hair.

"Your hair is still just as hard to control though" she laughed.

Everyone tried to keep straight faces but failed miserably. Everyone was still laughing when Thayet went to open the door to let Buri, George, Jon and Sarge in.

"Daine you look stunning" said George with a wink as he hugged her softly. Jon gave her a hug.

"You don't look like that little girl who was positive she didn't have magic 4 years ago do you?" he laughed.

"Or the little lamb who looked at me like I was a bear first day with the trainees" laughed Sarge as he gave her a hug too. Buri gave her a hug and a smile .

"But she is, just all grown up." Said Buri quietly.

"Thankyou all so much" Daine said trying to keep her emotions under control. She looked around at all of her friends. "I'm only here because of you, all of. Because you opened up to let some bastard child from Galla become one of you friends, to marry one of your best friends." She smiled.

"Your more than a friend to all of us Daine, your family and you always will be whether you were marrying one of our best friends or not, you are and always will be, never forget its us who love you no matter where you are." Replied Onua for everyone.

"Well lets get this show on the road shall we?" said George as he looked out the large window at the sun which was getting lower in the sky. "Anyone seen Weir-"

"Daine" everyone turned as Daine's father, Weiryn the God of Hunt, walked through the door and towards his daughter.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he whispered as he hugged her close.

"I love you sweetheart." He murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you too Da." She turned to Thayet.

"Where are my flowers?" Thayet froze for a second before rushing into the dressing chamber, Miri following to help her carry them.

Thayet came out holding a large bouquet of lily's and white roses. Miri following behind her with 3 smaller bouquets of lily's and white roses.

"Ok then Daine, we'll see you at the alter." Said George with a laugh as he, Jon, Sarge, Buri and Alanna kissed her cheeks and left to take there places in the garden below.

"Daine" Weiryn held out his arm and Daine took it. Miri led the way with Thayet and Onua coming up behind the father and daughter.

As we reached the doors that led outside, to the stairs and path which led in a straight line right up to the alter, we stopped.

Someone opened the door a crack and slipped in before closing it.

"Ma!" Daine's mother Sarra, the Green Lady goddess, hugged her daughter close.

Se pulled back and put her hands on Daines cheeks.

"Are you ready sweetheart? Your man is out there ready to marry you." She said excitedly.

"Yes, I've waited for this for so long. I love him Ma, I really, really do!" Daine replied as her mother pulled her into another hug.

"Well let's get started. I love you Daine" she said as she let Daine go.

"I love you too Ma," she whispered as her mother slipped back out the door.

Daine took her fathers arm once more as she heard the music for her Brides maids start.

"I love you Daine" said Thayet as the double doors opened and she glided forward. I couldn't see the crowd as we were around the corner out of sight but I heard them sigh as they saw Thayet.

"I love you litter sister" said Onua as she glided out of the doors too.

"I love you sister" said Miri as she glided forward to.

The music changed and I heard everyone stand up and turn towards the doors.

"I'll always love you Veralidaine, always" her father whispered as they walked around the corner. That when she saw him, and only him. She felt like she was melting. Melting under the intense stare coming from those chocolate brown eyes.

The eyes that were only for her.

The smile that was only for her.

The love, that was only for her.

**How was that? Thanks to everyone for ideas with the story.**

**Thankyou to ashy (Dozey212), honey you started me writing this so thankyou.  
I have other stories but this is the end of ever together**

**Thanks everyone =]**

**xx Lil Bodor**

_sarcasim makes the world go around_

_imagination is more important than knowledge_


End file.
